Friend Request
by Other The Alpaca
Summary: A popular girl from FL, and a loser from PA, meet over one of the most popular social networking sites. The two begin to develop a friendship, that soon develops into something more. Little does the popular girl know, the loser is on the brink of suicide. [Emison]
1. One New Friend Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Facebook, or Facebook Messenger.**

"I'm so bored!" Alison DiLaurentis complained, using her iPhone 6 Plus to shield the blazing Florida sun out of her perfect face. Alison was currently lounging in a pool chair, wearing a tanktop and a pair of shorts. It was a Saturday, but her mother, father, and brother still had to go to work. Alison murmured something, before turning her phone on. She was surprised to see she had a notification;

**[Facebook] You have (1) friend request from…**

Ali quickly clicked the notification, wondering if her friend Duncan finally made an account on Facebook. She squinted, wondering if her eyes were playing a trick on her.

**Emily Fields (Em)**

**Rosewood, PA**

"Who the hell's Emily?!"

* * *

><p>"Please, Paige! Give me back my phone!" A distressed Emily Fields pleaded, surrounded by some of the meanest girls in school.<p>

"Why? I just want to see if the rumor is true." Paige smiled 'sweetly'. She clicked on the Facebook application, looking at Emily's profile.

"I promise you! I'm not gay!" Emily replied, her eyes tearing up.

"Then why are half of you liked pictures, pictures of Victoria Secret models?" Paige questioned, waving Emily's phone in her hand. Just then, the Android buzzed. "One mutual friend request?" Paige said quietly.

"Give me my phone!" Emily demanded.

Paige ignored her. "Alison DiLaurentis...Mutual friend of Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings." Paige looked up, her finger hovering over the request button. "Why not? You need more friends."

**Request Sent!**

* * *

><p>"Why not? We have mutual friends, so…" Ali asked herself, accepting 'Emily's' request.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily pushed a girl out of her way, snatching back her phone. She said nothing as she walked past Paige, entering the girl's bathroom. She quickly turned her phone on, and clicked on Facebook. She scrolled to her contacts, and clicked the first one she saw. She had sorted her contacts by first, then last name, so she knew the first person would always be A. But what she didn't know, was that Paige had sent a friend request, and someone accepted it. That someone being A<strong>l<strong>ison. Since she wasn't paying attention, Emily thought she had clicked her friend A**r**ia. But, '**L**' came before '**R**', so Emily clicked on her newest 'friend', Alison DiLaurentis. Emily sent a message to her;

**Emily: I'm not feeling to good...**


	2. One New Message

Unfortunately, Alison's phone died a minute before Emily sent the message. "Damn it..." Ali muttered. She had been posting a picture on Instagram.

The blonde sighed as she walked into her three-floor estate. The moment she walked in, Alison felt the cool air conditioning. Ali sighed in pleasure, walking to her bedroom on the 2nd floor. She put her phone to charge, and powered on her tablet.

**Facebook: You have [1] new message from…**

Alison eagerly clicked on the notification, hoping Mona had finally replied to her message. But alas, it was from the same chick; Emily Fields. Ali raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked herself, replying to the message.

**Ali: Excuse me?**

* * *

><p>Again, Emily did not see that she wasn't talking to Alison.<p>

**Em: Paige struck again…**

**Ali: Who's Paige? **

**Em: Remember? The chick who think's I'm gay?**

**Ali: I'm sorry, you must have me confused for somebody else.**

"Huh?" Emily asked herself, glancing at the contact's info. There was a picture of a girl with curled blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. There was a name next to it. **Alison DiLaurentis**. Emily's heart started beating fast. She was nervous because she was texting the wrong person, but a little bit excited because the girl was...hot.

**Em: OMG! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend Aria!**

**Ali: Wait...you know Aria Montgomery?**

**Em: Yeah! We took an art class together when I lived in New York.**

**Ali: I met her when she was vacationing in Florida!**

**Ali: AND, I see that you know Hanna and Spencer!**

**Em: Yeah! We live in the same state!  
>Em: Alison...Is it OK if I talk to you about Paige?<strong>

Alison flinched. Every time she heard the words, gay or lesbian, she always felt uncomfortable in those subjects. She knew she wasn't homophobic or anything, but she still felt uncomfortable.

**Ali: Sure!**

**Em: She keeps on mocking me about how I'm swinging for the other team, and I don't know what to do…**

**Ali: Well…**

**Ali: Are you swinging for the other team?**

Emily flinched. She remembered how she felt when Aria accidentally brushed her bare arm against her's, how she felt when Spencer and Hanna offered to hook her bikini top, how she felt when she saw a simple picture of a stranger named Alison. And she couldn't help but press the home button, press her face against her knees, and cry.

* * *

><p>Ali kept on refreshing the page. For some reason, Emily hadn't replied to her message, and it's been about one hour. But then, Ali realized she might've made Emily feel uncomfortable. And then, Ali remembered what she said. "<strong>Are you swinging for the other team?<strong>". She remembered how she felt when she flipped through the Women's Bikini Magazine, how she felt when she changed with the other girl's in PE, how she felt when she saw Emily's profile picture. And she couldn't help power off her tablet, put her hands to her face, and cry.


	3. One New Idea

Alison sniffled as she rubbed her eyes of sleep. She glanced at the time, **6:00 PM**. Her family still wouldn't be home any time soon. She sighed as she unplugged her phone from the wall and clicked on a new notification from Facebook. Ali gasped. "Emily replied.."

**Emily: To tell you the truth, I don't know. I have a boyfriend, though.**

**Ali: Oh really? Me too! His name Is Noel.**

Emily bit her lip. She was hoping that by me too, Ali was saying that she also didn't know what she liked.

**Emily: My boyfriend's name is Ben :) He's pretty nice.**

**Ali: Noel is like the definition of crazy...He locked me in a house for Halloween, and he pretended to be a psycho murderer :P**

**Emily: Haha! Ben once pretended to drown me…**

**Ali: Damn, our boyfriends are horrible…**

**Emily: I wouldn't go that far...They're just trying to **

Emily froze. They're just trying to...what?

**Emily: have fun with us, that's all!**

**Ali: I don't think so, Em. I think you deserve better.**

Ali stared lovingly at Emily's profile picture...She looked so _**gorgeous**_. But then she quickly typed a correction.

**Ali: *we deserve better. **

**Emily: I actually think you're right. I'm going to break up with him...He is a little too violent.**

**Ali: Wait! I have an idea, that might help you with this decision! Do you really want to break up with him because a girl who lives hundreds of miles away said so?**

**Emily: Uh...no?**

**Ali: If Ben is actually just trying to have fun with you, then he'll stay loyal to you and you only**

**Emily: Wait..you're not going to do what I think you're going to do right?**

**Ali: I'm going to flirt with him ;)**


End file.
